Liam McKenzie
}|height=260|width=260|position=center}} |complex = Aether Guardian |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = White |homeworld = Earth (Angel Grove, CA, USA) |firstepisode = Hero of Hope |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Dylan Sprayberry |shadeofcolor = White }}"Mystic Radience of the Phoenix! Zenith Aether Guardian!" '' ''-Roll Call Liam McKenzie '' AKA ' Aether Guardian Ranger''' is leader of the the Aether Rangers. He is the Grandson of the Director of the Alpha Base of the United Alliance of Heroes . He has a passion for computer programming and creating gadgets. Character Biography Early Life Liam grew up around the United Alliance of Heroes. His entire family are Civilian members of the United Alliance of Heroes, each having been recruited to the facility for their expertise in various fields. His Grandfather was appointed as the Director of the Alpha base in Angel Grove. As he grew up Liam always admired the work of the United Alliance, and wished to join his family among the ranks of the alliance. When he was a child, he accompanied his grandfather out into the desert on an excavation, and accidentally fell into the Chamber of the Aether Crystal ; severely injuring himself. He was saved by Tenshii's spirit projecting itself from the Aether Crystal. In order to save Liam's life; his grandfather agreed for Liam to inherit the power of the Aether Guardian and the White Phoenix Eidolon , and one day become the leader of the Aether Rangers. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: "Aether Determined Destiny" ''"Hero of Hope" Years passed and Liam took an interest in the research being conducted on the Aether Crystal. When the Pandora Mist appeared in Angel Grove , followed shortly by the Machine Empire ; Liam began constructing a device to utilize the Fragment of the Crystal's Powers, to allow for the United Alliance to have the upper hand on the fight: The Crystallizers. After having his idea rejected by his grandfather; Liam goes into the Crystal Chamber to vent his fustrations, and accidentally finds a way past the barrier protecting the Aether Crystal Fragment. He is transported to the Aether Realm of light , where he meets Tenshii and learns about the true nature of King Aradon. When Tenshii tells him he needs to use Liam as a vessel to leave the Aether Light Realm. Liam is freaked out and overwhelmed by the idea. However, he quickly sets aside his reluctance, as an image in the Reflecting Pond in the Temple shows a Cybershade terrorizing Angel Grove, and is about to kill his parents. In order to save them, Liam and Tenshii combine energies with Lathi , the Phoenix, to become the White Aether Guardian Ranger. One by one the other Rangers appear, and Liam begins to learn the truth about the nature of their enemy. While his training as an agent prepared him to put himself in a fearless mindset against what they were facing; Liam soon finds this mindset beginning to waiver, especially once Galexia comes up with a way to make the Cybershades grow, and he begins to fear the destruction it might cause to the city and the people. Arc II: "Aether Hunter" '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details past this point are subject to change.)' "Mirror Mirror" While trying to figure out a way to break Demon General Heket 's control over Ashe Black, Liam works alongside Ken, with the aid of Tenshii's knowledge of Aether and the nature of the Aether Crystals. Together they discover the best way to attempt to free Ashe (AKA Harmony Li) from Heket's control is to overwhelm her with Zenith Aether Energy, forcing Harmony's soul to the surface. Trying to figure out how they were going to get Heket not to attack in order for them to be able to enact their plan; Liam takes note how Heket is consistently unable to strike Lianjie --probably because of him being her host body's son. He develops the Holo-Mirror device for the Rangers to use, allowing for them to project a holographic image over themselves to disguise their appearance, thus allowing them all to mask themselves as the Green Aether Ranger, forcing Harmony to restrain Heket in fear she might accidentally strike her son. The plan succeeds, However in the last minute Heket interferes just before being dragged into the Black Aether Crystal, and attacks with a blast of Nadir Energy of her own. While the other Rangers are caught in the blast and sent into a warp between Dimensions, Tenshii manages to pull Harmony and Liam to the Aether Temple before they are lost as well. "Among the Aether" While the Rangers are lost among the Aether, and Harmony is in her own internal struggle against Heket for control; Liam is left as the only Ranger to defend Angel Grove and the Aether Realm. When the city comes under attack, Liam has to face off against a Giant Sized General Invidia until the others arrive to help him form the two Aether Soul Megazords, Arc III: "Aether Gold Identity" "Teacher's Guardian" When the search for the Gold Goddess Crystal keeps the Ranger's busy, Liam finds his school work suffering, and he ends up in detention after he ends up having to repeatedly leave class early, and showing up late. When Aradon's army targets Liam's teacher, Ms. Appleby , he ends up having to reveal his identity as an Aether Ranger to her in order to protect her. Arc IV: "Zeo Ranger Rescue" "Zeo Ranger Rescue (V)" After recieving word from the Gold Zeo Ranger: Liam teams up with Ryo, and Jason Scott in order to rescue Dr. Tommy Oliver , the former Red Zeo Ranger whom had previously been kidnapped by General Noh for the intent of having his powers drained and being controlled and made into warriors for the Machine Empire. However Liam finds Tommy has already fallen victim to the mind control from the exposure to the Pandora Mist, and must fight against him to free him. Through the use of Ryo and his combined Power, they are able to purify the Nadir Energy from him, and take down the Shade which was created. Arc V: "Virus Containment" "Karmelody Chameleon" Karmelody steals one of the Holo-Mirror Devices, and breaks into the Ranger's base intent on getting information about the Rangers and the United Alliance's forces, as well as sabotage the base's computer network systems. She goes around the base disguising herself as different people and begins causing trouble among the Rangers, trying to make them turn on each other through rumors. However Liam is the only one to realize it's her. He confronts her about it, and tries to convince her to fight her reprogramming towards evil. He is only sucessful enough to cause Karmelody to begin to doubt what she's doing fighting the Rangers only breifly before she flees. Arc VI: "Hope in Doubt" "Hope in Doubt" After Avaritia is defeated and it appears Nammu is dead; Liam learns the truth of why he was chosen as the Aether Guardian Ranger, and the deal his grandfather had made with Tenshii in order to save him. Liam also learns about the event which his grandfather had been aware of potentially happening of a terrible event happening and potentially causing a destructive future for Angel Grove and the world. Liam fears the destruction which might occur, and debates with himself over what he should do. While Liam is still in shock over this new information and this potential future event; the Supreme Council of the United Alliance arrives and takes Liam to Supreme Council's headquarters in order to put him on trial. Liam faces the Supreme Council of the United Alliance of Heroes, as he tries to take the full responsibility of leading a Ranger Team and creating devices with access to the Morphing Grid without the proper authority of the United Alliance. He tries to defend his actions by explaining all the help and good which the Aether Rangers have done. Though acknowledging the future event which was beginning to form. He argues even if it comes to pass the event occurs, There might be a chance it can be changed for the better. Unbeknownst to him the Head of the United Alliance whom he faces is actually the Demon Machine General Xinia in desguise and he's fallen into a trap. Liam loses his crystal fragment while captured, and is de-powered, having his soul taken from him. Arc VII:"Crystal Clear Destiny" "Shadow over Angel Grove" Liam loses his soul and finds himself wandering in the dark and within his own dream world. He faces off against an incarnation of himself as a Shade, unable to morph. However he is able to find his own inner light and strengthen his soul, and creating a Aether Crystal from his own soul, and dispel the Shade from himself and become the Aether Guardian. "New Elysia" Using the power of his fellow Rangers and of the Aether Energy in one of Lathi's feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm, where he joins forces the Zenith Order, and Eidolons to form three seperate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. Epilouge After the battle Liam, continues to work as a member of the United Alliance, in the technology division. He is about to attend College in Angel Grove University. Family * Jerome Stone - (Grandfather) * Alice McKenzie - (Mother) *Willis McKenzie- (Father) *Amber McKenzie- (Sister) *Micah McKenzie (Brother) Ranger Form Aether Guardian Ranger Liam becomes the White Aether Guardian Ranger, through the use of the Fragment of the Aether Crystal. He merges consciousness with Tenshii, and Lathi (the Phoenix Eidolon). While in the form of the Aether Guardian, Liam has the ability to switch control with Tenshii should the need arise. He maintains a psychic connection with his predecessor. As the Aether Guardian, Liam uses the White Phoenix Eidolon Summon; and the Aether Guardian Staff. Arsenal *Phoenix Eidolon *Aether Crystallizers (+ Aether Crystal Fragment) *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device *Aether Guardian Staff Zords *Phoenix Eidolozord * Shining Guardian Character Triva *'Birthday': May 28, 2011 (Age 17) **He is the youngest of the Aether Rangers *'Height:''' 5'8" (177cm) *Of the Aether Rangers Liam is the only one whom has mental contact with his predecessor at all times. * Liam's favorite school subject is Computer Sciences. Other Trivia *In previous drafts of the story, Liam was an only child; however in the scene in the first chapter where Liam goes to see his parents in the infirmary after the battle; the Author decided to include a brother in the scene. The author then decided to re-write the character of Amber, to be his older sister, to give her reason to be included in the scene. * Early development stages of the story Liam's name was originally Gavin. **He was originally supposed to be Tommy and Kimberly's son, and Jasmine's brother, and was supposed to have the animal spirit of the Falcon. (original drafts of the story were going to be based off of the Ninjetti Spirits of Season 3; with the inclusion of a green ranger.) * The suit shown is not exactly the suit described in it's first appearance in the story (as with most of the original suits) it wasn't until after the first chapter was already published which the author actually made a visual image for the Aether Rangers Suits. (The Aether Rangers suits are redesigns of the Red MMPR suit.) Category:White Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo